


only you can cool my desire

by leiapadme



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiapadme/pseuds/leiapadme
Summary: Mallory had never put much thought into being an Omega.That was, until the world ended. Then she met Michael Langdon.





	only you can cool my desire

**Author's Note:**

> Michael/Mallory are insanely hot to me and I've so read many great fics for them so I wanted to try too. This is also my first time writing A/B/O.

Mallory had never put much thought into being an Omega; it was her designation, she couldn't change it, she only had to accept it. There were annoyances at times, but she was very grateful to be living the 21st century with the invention of suppressants. That was, until the world ended. Now she found herself a little frustrated and resentful of her lot in her life, all while trying to keep a grateful

As a Grey, Mallory wasn't as privy to her regular suppressants. Ms. Venable made sure all Purples had what they needed and the Greys were little more than an afterthought. All their cycles were a bit off, to say the least. It was painful going through a heat again, especially alone, but Mallory made due. It was her only relief from Coco and Gallant, even if she was a sweaty, needy mess for days.

The arrival of Mr. Langdon was a welcomed change but for Mallory and all the other Omegas it was also filled with anxiety. Everyone had already gotten accustomed to each other here, so addition of a new Alpha was jarring. He was a strong and powerful Alpha too. Mallory found herself holding her breath when she was in his vicinity. Her heat was due very soon and she did not want it starting anywhere near Langdon. She had no idea what his reaction would be, what he might do to her, and she wouldn't even be able to say no.

Mallory was stunned when she realized she would have to be interviewed by Langdon. She foolishly believed Greys weren't worthy of even being considered for this supposed Sanctuary. Heart in her throat, Mallory knew she only had to make it through the interview calmly, so not to raise suspicion then she could get on with her heat privately.

The interview was not going as she thought it would. Langdon was so intense, is Alpha scent was overpowering and Mallory found herself wanting to agree with everything he said. His presence was overwhelming. Shivers ran over her spine.

He was speaking but she was having a hard time following the words, "I want a world without the hypocrisy, with the kinds of people who wouldn't just eat from the fruit of the forbidden tree, but who'd cut the fucking tree down and burn it for firewood. I think you're made for that world, Mallory. I sense it in you." He was kneeling in front of her, a hand reaching out to stroke her cheek. _Oh no, no, no. If he touches me, I'm done, I'm gone._

Tears fell from her eyes and she knew her pheromones were kicking into overdrive with an Alpha so close. "I want to leave," she muttered.

All of the sudden, Langdon's eyes widened then flashed darkly. He leaned forward and Mallory nearly keeled over. He tilted his head, those beautiful long strands of his hair falling across his face. "You're in heat," he said with awe.

She blushed. His scent and his voice, and his hands reaching out towards her were almost too much for her to bear. "I-I don't-"

"Shhh," he said, placing his fingers against her lips. She whimpered. It was too hot in the room, she was suffocating, she needed to leave before she lost control.

Langdon's gaze locked on hers, he seemed to be cataloging her every feature. "Tell me what you need, Omega," he said, the firm tone he used making her even more weak in the knees.

Mallory's eyes fluttered, and her blush deepened. She had never been with an Alpha before, not even during a heat. "I don't know, Mr. Langdon. I need-" she stammered. She didn't want to disappoint him, but she could barely speak. A whimper escaped her mouth and a few more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Both his hands caressed her cheeks now, "Oh, Mallory. Call me Michael." She whimpered once more and he chuckled, "I only need to hear the words then I can help you."

His voice was driving her mad. _Take me now, Alpha._

She looked into his eyes and saw no malice, some desperation, yes, but she felt at ease with him. She felt she might be able to trust him to take care of her. She took a slow, shaking breath, relief and anticipation and desire finally overcoming the fear.

The words left her mouth quickly, "I need you, Michael. _Alpha._ I need you to fuck me."

It was all he needed to hear then he was upon her. A desperate growl ripped through his throat as his hands tugged on her hair, pulling it out of the bun that so often gave her a headache. He pressed open-mouthed, branding kisses to the delicate skin of her neck, nuzzling into her and inhaling deeply. He claimed her mouth with a searing kiss, nipping at her bottom lip. Suddenly Mallory was lifted up, she was confused for a moment but her legs wrapped around his hips. His hands went under her ass to lift her and press her tighter against himself. They groaned in unison and their mouths separated for a moment.

Her scent changed for a brief moment, worry taking over once more. "I've never been with an Alpha," she whispered.

Blood rushed to Michael's cock, which twitched enthusiastically against his zipper. A possessive lick of pleasure ran through him. "Oh? Well, I'll have to take good care of you then."

Mallory smiled and melted even more so into his arms. She looked and smelled spectacular. Michael almost couldn't believe he had gone so long without knowing her; this tantalizing specimen. She smelled like she was built for him. Like she was put on this world exclusively to be fucked and taken care of by him.

He could feel how wet she was, even through their clothes. She was starting to squirm in his arms, needy for some pressure against her pussy. Her scent was signaling she was more than halfway into full heat. His eyes were starting to dilate and she knew already he was enjoying this, enjoying her, and yet-

 _Tell me you like me_ , the Omega instinct inside her urged him. _Tell me you approve._

As if he could read her thoughts, Michael smirked, "You're so good. So lovely. I can't wait to be inside you."

Relief rushed through her. He carried her over to the bed and she pulled him down to her mouth again, although he quickly moved to the scent gland on her throat. He moaned as he licked, and her cunt pulsed with desire and anticipation. Clothes were stripped off in fast succession. He smelled so good, delicious, he was everywhere, inside her and outside and seeping through her skin. Mallory felt like she was going to die if he didn't get inside her soon. She spread her legs wide. He didn't speak but his scent spiked. Her hands roamed his chest, so many Alpha muscles, and she started to dig her nails in hard.

Without any further preamble, he was above her. She caught a glimpse of his cock and her mouth watered. His broad hands slipped down lower and lower, and she was so wet already it was nothing at all for him to slip two thick fingers in. The angle was a little awkward but it felt so good, too good, still it wasn't enough. She gripped his shoulders, trying urge him to do something more.

With a chuckle, he pulled his fingers out.

"Please." She knew she was whining but the heat was making her so dizzy. She squirmed underneath him, with his huge, perfect cock leaking, nudging at her entrance. Mallory couldn't stay still; she was needy and hot and confused, but Michael steadied her twisting hips and pressed a nip to her throat.

"I've got you."

Michael's eyes were glassy and his hands were clutching her blissfully tight.

"Please, Alpha, please. I don't know what to do," she groaned, and shimmied her hips.

"Don't worry, Omega. I do." He slid inside her in one full thrust.

Mallory mewled, dug her heels into the bed, and her nails scraped his shoulders. His big, warm hands tightened on her hips. Their breath mingled, Michael's smile was sharp as he started to move. One slow thrust became two deep ones, and almost too soon Mallory was coming.

"You're taking it so well."

The pressure was still building inside and all the right places were being rubbed and pressed. Michael lifted her hips closer as he pushed in as deep as it was possible to get. She let out a soft moan, a few tears clustered in her eyelashes, and he made some soothing noises as he came along with her. Then they were locked together. His knot snug inside her and she nearly wept at how wonderfully full she felt.

Mallory's heart was still pounding and her eyes could barely focus. Michael started to pepper kisses along her face and neck. "You are the sweetest thing I've ever felt in my life."

It was the exact thing she needed to hear before falling into a satisfied sleep.

-

When Mallory woke only a few hours later, she was in full-on heat, a mess of hormones and wanton greed. Her skin was hot to the touch and she couldn't stay still. A whimper alerted Michael to the Omega's wakefulness. As soon as his knot had loosened enough, he had pressed a kiss to her throat and reluctantly pulled away so he could do some work while she rested.

He sauntered back over to the bed, "Mallory."

She tried to sit up but she felt too weak, her arms and legs were like jelly. "Come here, come back," she pouted.

Chuckling, Michael climbed back into the bed, his hands running up her thighs just so he could hear her moan again. He squeezed one thigh and then kissed the inside of it. Her scent flared with need and he responded in kind. She squirmed under his ministrations, but he was having too much fun smelling and licking her and biting her everywhere.

"Please."

"I'm here, Omega. I have you."

Mallory was already wet but with her intoxicating scent in Michael's head, the desire to taste her was irresistible. Keeping eye contact with her, he leaned down to kiss her center. She shivered. He licked at her, a wide, broad stroke that had her arch against his grip.

People had gone down on Mallory before, but this time it was like Michael was trying to eat her up. Like he wanted to consume her, in the way he licked her inner thighs dry, sucked on her cunt as if to take her inside himself. Mallory wanted it too, wanted whatever her Alpha asked for. She came quickly, pulling at his curls.

When he lifted his head, mouth glistening with her slick, Mallory pulled him up so they could kiss. He groaned into her mouth, and she felt his hardness press against her stomach.

The need for another orgasm struck her again so suddenly. She rubbed her body against his and licked a hot stripe up his neck. He growled, pushing her back down against the bed. She couldn't stop squirming and keening, the anticipation of getting fucked and knotted again driving her wild.

"Alpha."

Michael dipped into his Alpha voice to calm her. "Be still."

She stopped at the command. Eyes wide as she looked up at him, quiet and obedient, only for him.

Being inside Mallory again was bliss to Michael. He grunted, grabbed her hips, and started fucking up into her in earnest. Her senses were full of Alpha, her nose and her mouth and her bloodstream. She felt so full, and penetrative sex was never really Mallory's favorite anyway, but this was wonderful. Michael was sliding in and out and hitting all her walls and driving her absolutely out of her mind.

They came together, Mallory's whole Omega nature urged Michael on, her inner walls fluttering as they gripped his knot. He buried his face in the curve of her throat, where her scent was strongest, and whispered some nonsense in comforting tones; _yes, you're perfect, you're so good, perfect sweet Omega._

"Bite me," Mallory said in a dazed tone.

The words stopped Michael short. Not that he hadn't already thought about it, so used to taking what he wanted anyway, but to hear Mallory state it so bluntly brought his most primal Alpha urges to the forefront.

"Shhh," he kissed at her throat, just under her scent gland, and she moaned. He nipped it a little, his teeth grazing very carefully at the skin. He needed to think.

-

A heat could last anywhere between three to five days, depending on the Omega, and Mallory was unaware of the passage of time. She only knew her Alpha's scent, his hands and cock, and the transcendent feeling he helped provide her.

The brief moments of clarity she had were mostly spent cleaning herself with a wet cool cloth and sipping some water, carefully assisted by Michael. There was quite a confusing moment when Mallory awoke to the unpleasantness of Ms. Venable's voice, demanding to know what was going on. Mallory could barely lift her head but she blinked a few times and watched Michael laugh in Ms. Venable's face and open the door wider to show her Mallory's naked form wrapped in sheets. She sputtered and stormed off, yelling about useless Omegas and aggressive Alphas.

Mallory found the times in between fucking were nice. Michael touched her a lot, everywhere. He pushed her hair back from her face and pressed his thumb against the gland on her neck. He entwined his fingers with hers and licked the inside of her wrist. It was a balm to the ache inside her. She touched him a lot too, nuzzled under his jaw, feeling safe and warm, left kisses on his biceps and hands. She found herself craving the gentle touches as much as she craved his knot.

At the current moment though, all she wanted was his knot and for him to mark her as his. The feeling of his teeth and his mouth and his cock on her, inside her, was completely overwhelming, and she was desperate for a bond bite.

"Bite me," she knew she was babbling, lost in the daze of her heat, but she couldn't stop, "Alpha, breed me."

Those words were spurring Michael on. He growled, nuzzled his face in the junction of her neck and shoulder, leaving little marks. It wasn't enough for her though.

"You're so good, little Omega, so good."

She moaned and barred her throat for him, her wonderful, powerful Alpha. _Don't I please you? Aren't I good? Claim me._

He bit hard at her shoulder and she keened. "Good girl," he gasped. "Such a good girl, perfect in every way, just as you are."

"Michael. _Alpha._ " 

It was the last _Alpha_ that did it, the tremble in her voice, the pheromones in the air, Michael was completely gone for her. His thrusts were delicious, pounding, until he was too large to slip out. Mallory's body arched and her mind whited out but he held her close, soothing her, guiding her through it. He bit down hard at her scent gland, claiming her forever, blood filling his mouth as his come filled her to overflowing. She felt so full, felt like crying because of the duality of this feeling of being used and taken care of. Michael took her apart and put her back together again.

He lazily lapped up the blood he'd drawn and trailed his lips up to her jaw and her mouth, kissing her softly, "My come's so deep inside you, you'll never get it out."

Mallory was too happy and sated to respond much. She hummed a little and Michael kissed her soundly.

"You did so good, little one," he whispered, "I'm very pleased."

She preened, her Omega nature wholly content with the praise from her Alpha.

-

Those first several moments of waking after her heat, Mallory had no idea where she was. Panic spiked in her but the warm weight of an arm slung across her stomach cleared her confusion. Heat. Michael. Alpha.

 _Bite me. Breed me._ Her own words, her own desires, came rushing back to her.

Michael's hands were tightening around her as he woke up. She blushed and tried to slow her heartbeat down. Kisses were being pressed along the back of her neck, on her scent gland where his teeth marks were now etched permanently. They were bonded mates now. She was his forever, but he was also hers.

His voice nearly made her jump. "You're worrying. You don't need to."

"I wasn't," she said, turning on her side to face him, "Not really." A blush started to spread across her face and chest.

His gaze flittered across her face, it was just as intense as it had been during her heat. Even though she was naked, Mallory still felt stripped down to the bone with his eyes on her.

His hand was stroking the side of her neck, gently grazing the bond bite he gave her. She shivered. "So you're alright with this?"

There was some uncertainty she felt in her heart but ultimately she was not frightened of Michael. He was a strong, powerful Alpha. He had taken care of her so well throughout her heat. He didn't seem to find her weak or useless. She liked having his gaze on her. She felt powerful when he looked at her.

Mallory couldn't stop the smile forming on her face. "I am," she told him, voice steady.

Michael's smile was sharp. He squeezed her throat a little then pulled her mouth towards his. The kiss was dirty and possessive, and Mallory felt goosebumps all over.

"My Omega," he whispered against her lips.

"My Alpha."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from I'm on Fire by Bruce Springsteen
> 
> Umm you're welcome?? Maybe. Please comment and let me know :)


End file.
